martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Essence Spirit Embryo Stone
This Essence Spirit Embryo Stone was a sacred spirit born within a stone. It was one of Asura's inheritances in the form of an avatar. Later, Lin Ming would acquire this avatar in Tragic Death Valley from the God Beast Array. The first avatar that the Asura Road Master left behind was refined from an Essence Spirit Embryo Stone. That Essence Spirit Embryo Stone was a rare world stone that accumulated heaven and earth origin energy. Only after passing through billions and billions of years and undergoing all sorts of lucky chances could such a stone be bred. The Asura Road Master had taken this miraculous wonder stone and used it to create the essence energy avatar. The conditions for forming an Essence Spirit Embryo Stone were far too harsh and the time requirements far too long: * First of all, the stone had to be a god stone. * Next, the environment had to be one where heaven and earth origin energy gathered at terrifying degrees. * In this situation, countless lucky chances had to coincide over a period of billions or even tens of billions of years before it could finally form. It wasn’t strange for a single Essence Spirit Embryo Stone to experience several great calamities of the universe! * No one could raise an Essence Spirit Embryo Stone. Not even a True Divinity could do so if they spent billions of years of their life. * The Asura Road Master was no exception to this. Moreover, by the time he obtained the Essence Spirit Embryo Stone he had already cultivated his essence, energy, and divine avatars, thus he no longer needed it. Combat The Essence Spirit Embryo Stone’s comprehensive combat strength was inferior to that of Lin Ming’s true body. But in terms of bodily strength alone, in terms of frontal impact and the ability to endure strikes, the Essence Spirit Embryo Stone actually far exceeded Lin Ming. If Lin Ming could be called a master martial artist of the mortal world, then the Essence Spirit Embryo Stone was a wild tiger. A mortal expert could defeat a wild tiger, but in many specific situations, a wild tiger was far more useful than a mortal expert. Seals In the past, when Lin Ming inherited the Essence Spirit Embryo Stone avatar from the bronze temple, it had three seals placed on it, each more powerful than the last. These seals were left behind by the Asura Road Master so that the inheritor would be able to control it at a low boundary: * At the bronze temple, Lin Ming had released the first seal and with this strength he had developed his inner world and broke through the Divine Lord realm. * The second seal was released when he was in Bai Qi’s Tomb, in the battle against Tian Mingzi. Lin Ming had bet everyone on this gamble and had released the second seal. In combination with Xiao Moxian’s primordial yin, he broke past the body transformation’s Heavenly Dao array diagram and entered the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace boundary! * Finally, there was the third seal. It was the most powerful seal and with Lin Ming’s previous cultivation he had been unable to release it. But facing the Undying Polar Ice, Lin Ming opened it without hesitation. Category:Asura Road Master Category:Heavenly Treasures